We propose to purchase a computer graphics system with a Biomedical Research Support Shared Instrumentation Grant. This device will be used for the generation and analysis of molecular models of proteins and nucleic acids based on X-ray diffraction and NMR data. It will also be used in the development of strategies for the synthesis of biologically active molecules such as antibiotics and pheromones. The acquisition of this system will greatly enhance the abilities of the major users to manipulate and assimilate molecular data.